The various embodiments described herein generally relate to content evaluation in an online application. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques for generating a form response interface in an online application.
Participants in an online application often submit content to be posted for review and evaluation by other participants. A content post in such online application may include an activity stream update associated with a social network, an electronic mail message, a user comment associated with a weblog posting, a product review submission, or a marketing survey submission. Certain content posts may include questions or other interrogatory elements that may be addressed by selecting a simple affirmative or negative response or by selecting one of a few options. Similarly, participants may respond to certain content posts with an affirmative or negative response or may respond by indicating one of a few options, with relatively little variation among such responses.
Requiring or encouraging open-ended responses to content posts may prevent efficient tallying of responses and furthermore may result in a long and redundant listing of responses within an online application interface. Additionally, an online application participant may be less likely to respond to a content post that requires an open-ended response or that already has a redundant listing of responses from other participants. Consequently, the author of such content post may not receive input from all interested participants.